<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Go Way Mad by Erwin86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626056">Don't Go Way Mad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin86/pseuds/Erwin86'>Erwin86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mötley Crüe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin86/pseuds/Erwin86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki wants Tommy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Go Way Mad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I must say that today Tommy is very beautiful, he always is, but today in particular he is gorgeous, God I love him so much, I just want to kiss him and make him mine, but unfortunately I can't do anything. We're making a video for the song "Don't go way mad" and I'm fucking crazy.</p>
<p>Mick, Tommy and I are walking the streets of Los Angeles for the video shoot and I'm concentrating, it's not difficult in theory but my two brains have decided not to collaborate with each other.</p>
<p>"Ok Sixx calm down" I think to myself but it doesn't work because I make the mistake of looking at Tommy with his long skinny legs and perfect ass wrapped in tight jeans. An image jumps into my head, my big hands firmly gripping his tight hips as he rides me wildly and now I'm completely messed up.</p>
<p>I have to touch Tommy somehow, I need it. I stretch my hand past Mick who is between us and opening Tommy's jacket I touch his skin with my fingers, I make it look like a joke and Tommy laughs pushing me with his shoulder, an electric shock runs through my body.</p>
<p>I consider taking a break and taking my boyfriend somewhere to get things back to the right place, but I can't, so I resist, at least until Tommy decides to wrap his long arms around my shoulders and now I'm completely out of my mind. I could fold Tommy in the hood of a parked car and take him in front of everyone making them jealous of our love.</p>
<p>"Close it all for today, we're done," I shout as I watch the crew hired to shoot.</p>
<p>"Wait, we can't, we have deadlines to meet" the director tells me visibly irritated.</p>
<p>I don't give a shit "fuck the times continue tomorrow" I say firmly "sorry Mick and please call Vince" without waiting for an answer I grab Tommy by the wrist to drag him into the car.</p>
<p>When we get in the car Tommy chuckles amused "What's going on Nikki?" he also asks me if he has already understood everything.</p>
<p>"I can't resist anymore my Tommy, I want you so much I'm going crazy" I tell him as I start the engine.</p>
<p>"So let's go home my love" he tells me, stroking my thigh.</p>
<p>I want to go home quickly to take Tommy to our room and never go out, I will take him to the clouds where I will make love for a long time with him and then return to earth and remain wrapped in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>